Dancing in the Iron Curtain
by Robofin117
Summary: Set during the Cold War between the Republic and the Empire, this story follows Kira as her life intersects with an unknown man from a troubled past. Set Post Halo 3. First fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, this is robofin117 and this is my first fan fiction. Please avoid extremely biased comments such as "THIS FIC SUX!" or "NO WAY (insert character name here) WOULD BE BEATEN BY STUPID (insert another character here)!" I would like constructive reviews, corrections, and such if possible. Thank you and enjoy!

Nar Shaddaa was a place that you can get shot easily if you don't play your cards right. Mercenaries, drug lords, and psychopaths littered the surface of the moon. Unfortunately for the young Kira Carsen, she was being chased by some from those maniacs. Through the streets in tattered and oily clothes, Kira almost slipped, but managed to regain her balance.

_Let's recap what happened shall we?_ Kira thought.

_First, I crawled through a ventilation shaft. Almost got torn to shreds by that fan. Reached to the room crawling with drunken thugs. Being shot at while getting this stupid data pad. And now I am running through the streets being chased by a bunch of gangsters. I hope the credits are good, because I wouldn't do this again._

She ran as fast as she can, but even using the Force to boost her speed, her pursuers were faster.

"You guys don't seem to quit!" she said as she turned the corner into the crowd of people.

Having found a way to evade her chasers, she faded into the crowd. Kira tried to squeeze through every crack she could find. She then finally exited the other side of the wall of people.

Looking back at the wall of people, Kira said, "Looks like I lost them." After saying that she ran forward without looking and ran into a stranger in front of her.

"Are you alright? A girl like you shouldn't be out here."

"I'm fine." she replied as she looked up. She saw a somewhat middle-aged man with a pair of glasses and brown hair. He was dressed in a trench coat holding an umbrella.

Next, a gang member managed to get through the sea of people and said, "Got you now you little nerf herder! This is what you get when you mess with the Ogora gang!"

A heartbeat later, the criminal tried snatching the girl, but suddenly the stranger managed to push back the attacker.

"Leave the girl alone." he said in his rough voice.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or this." the man with glasses replied with a quick hit with his umbrella to the bad guy's head. The gangster was knocked out.

The stranger then turned to the girl and said, "Are you okay, really?"

More yells came from the crowd.

"We should continue this conversation somewhere else," he calmly said and started moving.

"Yeah." she replied and walked with him.

In the uncontested areas of Nar Shaddaa, a little inn called the "Season Pillars Inn" sat in a little knitted community from many parts of the galaxy all were supported by the UNSC. Ever since the UNSC appeared during the Great Galactic War, the UNSC was seen as a friend and a foe to many. This human-led group possessed advanced technology that rivaled both the Republic and the Sith Empire. Along with this, they brought an extremely experienced military. Information regarding their previous experience indicated that they recently fought a war that lasted about three decades against an unrelenting enemy. Details are increasing each day, but much about them is still unknown. In the Great Galactic War, they assisted both sides to a degree. Over the years, the UNSC aided in humanitarian, military, and economic areas. Eventually, it drastically changed during the Sacking of Coruscant. The UNSC enacted a plan similar to the Sith's on Dromund Kaas and Korriban. They threatened to flatten both planets using a WMD named the NOVA Bomb. Eventually, the Sith surrendered. Now, the UNSC now played a major role in the galactic community.

At the "Season Pillars Inn," Kira looked at her surroundings at the front desk. The interior looked well actually clean. Compared to some places on the moon, it was luxurious.

"Hungry?" the trench-coated man asked.

"A little," she replied.

"Hey Erin, we have another lodger." the man yelled as he walked.

A sort of glowing aquamarine figure appeared on a nearby pedestal. It was a woman in a robe similar to a Jedis' type of attire, but it had floral designs covering it.

"This again? You got to stop doing this stuff and also you don't have to yell." Erin said.

"Sorry, force of habit and the kid needed help." he said.

"Fine. Just don't bring in the whole underbelly of Nar Shaddaa, because this isn't a soup kitchen." she said then disappeared.

"Don't worry about her, Erin's just making sure that this place stays afloat." he commented.

As the man walked behind the counter, Kira looked at several pictures on the wall to the left of the front desk. The first one shown a frozen lake with a few people fishing at the shore. The next one was of a open grassland that featured a lit night sky in the background with clouds floating passed. The third one was a mountain range with a meadow of blooming flowers. The last one was of a UNSC ship that stood inside of a dry dock with a UNSC Pelican hovering near one of the trees with orange leaves.

"That was quite a predicament you got yourself into. What is your name?" the man said while he was preparing a meal.

"It's Kira and it is nothing." she answered.

"It did not look like nothing. And my name is Mike." he continued.

Mike exited the back with a hot bowl of white rice, beef, and vegetables.

"Here you are. Be careful it's hot," he said as he put it on the counter.

Kira took the bowl and tried a spoonful of it. After trying it, she began enjoying the food.

"Thank you for the food." she said after the bowl was empty.

"No problem. How did a young woman like you wind up in a place like this?" Mike asked.

"It is complicated." she answered

"I see."

"Why did you help me?"

"You were a kid in trouble and I had to help."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Someone, huh?"

"Yep. Say do you want to get into the business of honest work? It would get you off of that risky work you were in any way."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I still have a couple of things that I seriously want to finish."

"Very well. If you want the job, the position will be open."

Kira then left out the door and into the starlit night.

Erin reappeared on her pedestal with her long hair moving slightly.

"Why did you save her really?" she questioned.

"She reminded me of someone."

"You know as well as I do that she is gone. Nothing can bring her back."

"I know. I also see some potential for her."

"So you are choosing her then."

"Yep. Might as well go out with a bang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I will try to release these chapters in regular intervals of one each month. During each month, I will be busily writing more chapters in this developing universe that is Dancing in the Iron Curtain.** **Anyways, enjoy and thank you for reviewing and reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

July 29th, 2561 9:52

Connecting to Communication Frequency November Whiskey 05.…..

Please wait…..

Connection Established.

Software Intrusion Countermeasures online.

Encryption Level: Gamma

"Kilo-74, this is Beta Team."

"Copy that Beta, do you have eyes on the guy?"

"Target is moving west. Looks like he's going to suspected Sierra Hotel 06."

"Copy that. Heads up from Command, it looks like we got new orders after this."

"Really?"

"Really."

"All right. Just let us finish setting this up and we'll radio you in for pickup."

"Copy, Kilo-74 is standing by. Out."

Connection Severed.

* * *

**An hour earlier...**

_So far nothing._ Kira thought as she talked around for jobs that are well into her skill set and had good creds.

_The usual contacts looks to be busy and the salvagers aren't looking for good paying parts. So I am almost out of credits and couldn't find any work._ she analyzed.

_There is also that man from the inn, but he probably wasn't serious about the job offer. Or was he?_ she reflected.

_After looking at the amount of credits from the last job, maybe it is time for more reliable income._ She reasoned.

After deciding, she made her way towards the "Season Pillars Inn" in the UNSC sector. To travel there, she took one of the taxis to get close to one of the entrances into the district. As she approached the access point, she saw the UNSC logo imprinted in metal on both sides of the entrance. Nearby, there was the local care centers for the poverty stricken. These centers were one of the many UNSC funded programs that were spread across the galaxy. Kira contemplated on getting help there, but the lines are too long and she does not have to patience of waiting.

Inside the sector, it held temporary housing for the less fortunate. Next to them were cheap businesses that were able to distribute goods and supplies cheaply to the local population. The Hutts did not like this kind of competition in their own backyard. In order for the stores to be kept open, these businesses donated a quarter of their income every year to the Hutts. It satisfied the Hutts for now, but it would be a matter of time before they want more.

As she navigated the streets, she finally arrived at the "Season Pillars Inn." The exterior of the inn was much like the other parts of Nar Shaddaa. Dirty metal walls with Basic graffiti. Unlike the many buildings in this sinful moon, it featured a lit sign showcasing the inn's name and a set of doors that were not mechanical. Hinged doors were rarely seen these days.

Kira took a deep breath, pushed the door and went inside. Once inside, she was in the cleaner part of the moon once again. A few people are waiting in the lobby. They wore casual UNSC clothes and were carrying duffel bags. At the counter, that A.I. from before was talking to the guest.

"Any news?" Erin asked.

"So far it looks like there will be a storm brewing. Recent news suggests tensions are still rising from the war. This cold war will still go on for years. My guess that it will probably last for at least a decade." the man replied.

"Not that, Lieutenant. You know what I mean."

"Not now, Erin. Just not now. I'll just talk about it later. Okay." he said

"Right." she sighed.

The lieutenant walked away from the counter and went to his room along with the rest of them.

Kira warily approached the front desk.

"Hey, you're back. Just what are you doing here?" Erin said as she looked at her virtual tablet.

"That guy from before offered me a job." Kira answered.

"Yeah. I remember. I guess I'll start the interview in the office."

"What interview?"

"Just standard regulations. Nothing stressing. Just go down the hall until you reach the room marked 'Manager's office.' I'll meet you there." she answered, flickered a bit, then disappeared.

Kira walked down the brightly lit hallway. The doors she passed featured panels with palm scanners and keypads with unfamiliar characters with them. Each of the doors also featured the characters. Finally, she stopped at the door. The sign read, "Manager's office" in Basic and in what the UNSC called English. Of course she couldn't understand these characters since the Sith academy on Korriban didn't teach English 101 and she never picked up on the language. But due to common sense, the English sign probably said, "Manager's office."

She knocked on the door, the door slid open and revealed a wooden desk, a bookshelf, and many various equipment that she did not recognized. Nearby, Erin stood there in the holotank waiting with her aqua-marine color.

"Take a seat, Kira."

She did so.

"Ms. Carsen, I am going to ask you a series of questions and you are going to answer them as truthfully as possible." Erin stated.

"Okay." she wearily replied.

"First question: Where were you born?" Erin asked.

"I don't remember." Kira lied.

"Question #2: Did you receive any formal education?"

"Used to. Not anymore." Kira reflectively answered.

"Didn't like the teachers?" Erin asked.

Kira thought about for a second about her time at the Sith Academy on Korriban. All those painful memories started to creep up on her. She then pushed them all back into her subconscious and started to speak.

"You could say that."

"Okay. Question #3: Did you receive any combat training before?"

"No. I just know how to go about the streets that's all." she lied again.

"Question #4: What was your previous occupation?"

"I was skipping around from place to place, looking for whatever job pays enough credits just to survive."

"One of them clashing against a local gang?" Erin inquired.

"Among others."

"I see. Okay. Question #5: What is your future goal in life?"

"Honestly, I couldn't really think about my future when I am constantly trying to survive on this rock."

"But given the time and economic stability, what would be your goal?"

"I just don't know."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later…**

"Thank you, Kira. I believe that is it." Erin stated.

"So am I going to get the job?" Kira questioned.

"I have to talk to Mike about it, but you will receive your answer tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Thank you." Kira responded then left through the door.

Erin disappeared into the recesses of the Season Pillars Inn's mainframe and sifted through the different data that she was able to observe from Kira during the interview. For being a Smart A.I., she knows all the tricks of the trade of analyzing the various data in inhuman speeds. Erin thought._ I know that Ms. Carsen lied about some of the questions. Mainly pertaining to her origins, the Force, and her affiliation. According to the tone of her voice and her behavior, Kira was obviously steering away from her past. It is clear that she had a history. Everyone does on this moon. For Kira particular, I just know only of what I can observe from_ _her. _

She then turned her attention to the experimental Subnet. The Subnet was a relatively new technology. In layman's terms, it was like the COM back in the Milky Way, but in its infantile stages. In its current stage of development, it's on par with the late 20th century Internet. Given time, it will create a galactic communication revolution. But for right now, it is just good for digging up information anonymously.

Erin, being a Smart-AI, was able to listen to the Republic's Strategic Information Service Chatter a bit to see the progression of the Cold War in the Republic's perspective. She then compiled her findings and sent an encrypted report to ONI Section One. Within a month or so, she will receive her orders on how to proceed. While she contemplated on the various scenarios that might transpire, she looked at the report she file only seconds ago.

* * *

TO: Data Relay Bravo 029

From: Oscar Papa 19

ONI Section One Report #027.5

So far, the Republic is still searching for remnant UNSC technology from the Great Galactic War. It is suspected that the Imperials are doing the same. Further information cannot be acquired without sneaking around the Imperial Intelligence network. The risk of infiltration is high due to the reported technological advances in the Empire. It seems the Empire began investing time and resources in procuring our technology. It is a matter of time before they shift their attention to Forerunner, Covenant and possibly Precursor technology. Suggest tighter control on Forerunner related tech and navigational data. Possibly re-enact Cole Protocol in this galaxy. Also send Package Delta-4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Inside his office, Mike Lee looked at the reports from the field. A man of his profession and history has to keep himself informed of many things. Taking a step back from it all, he probed into Erin's assessment of Kira Carsen from the interview. Although he chose her, he has to know what he will be working with. From past experience, he did not want to repeat some of the scenarios from his past. While reading these observations, he thought aloud in his head. Running some of the variables on what could happen.

_Based on Erin's analysis, Kira wants to avoid the whole subject of the Force and her past. If only running away was an answer. I know from prior experience. _Mike contemplated.

Mike turned his head to a glass case to the right of him. In it held a decades old relic. A reminder of his past. At the moment, the light from the lamp on his desk glared at it. Obstructing a view of the object that is inside it. Seeing it reminded him of a time long past. A past that he cherished. A past that later left him full of sorrow. A reminder of why he's in the line of duty.

"So, what do you think?" Erin questioned as she sputtered into existence on the pedestal nearby.

"You mean having her as an employee or me having her as a potential 'asset?'" he asked.

"Both." she answered.

"I think as an employee, she will be competent and will do her job." Mike stated as he activated a nearby holographic interface console.

"As asset, what do you make of her?" Erin asked as she stared at him with her arms crossed.

"As an asset, she has potential."

"As an asset, she could transform into a liability because of her." she pointed out as she pointed at the reflective glass case.

"Yes, there is that possibility, but look at the benefits of her being an asset." he quickly bounced back.

"Benefits? She could be a ticking time bomb for all we know. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"In the many years I have lived, I have traveled and saw things that I never thought of seeing in my lifetime. Over those years, I was able to gather a good deal of knowledge and experience."

He then looked again at the case and spoke once more.

"With that, I was able to see the universe in its every growing beauty. I've seen people mature slowly, but surely from children into stuff of legends. I want to contribute to that ever growing legacy and create a better future for everyone. Human or otherwise."

"Nice speech for someone who went to war against them at one time." she commented.

"What can I say? Being in another galaxy gives a man, perspective."

"So then, what's your verdict?" Erin asked as she looked at his contemplative posture.

July 30th, 2561 10:23

"Going out again?" Erin asked at the front desk.

"Yeah. Just another walk in the park," the lieutenant said. "A nice park full of bad guys with blasters and laser swords. It'll be grand."

"All sarcasm aside, good luck to you and your team." Erin assured him.

"Thank you and to you too." he responded and left with his team.

Outside, Kira was just about to enter when the same group from last time exited. She moved out of their way and walked right in after.

"Welcome back." the A.I. greeted.

"Thank you. Anything about the job?" Kira asked.

"It seems that the manager accepted your request for employment."

"That's good." she responded.

"You can come in for work tomorrow morning. Your pay will be about 300 credits per month and various policies allows you the ability to take work off and have living quarters here at the inn."

"Huh?" Kira said in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Erin asked.

"No, nothing. I am just surprised with all these generous terms considering the amount of staff you currently have and the potential employees outside."

"Due to the migration of refugees to UNSC worlds, many potential employees left for a chance at a new life of their own and we annually gain enough credits to sustain our employees' salaries and provide great service to our paying customers. So in other words, more income comes in, we needed enough workers to meet that demand with little danger to our establishment. Before, we only needed one worker until now."

"All right, I think I would want to work now."

"Okay, go get yourself an extra uniform from the locker room and report back here." the A.I. gestured.

"Thanks." the Force-user said as she made her way there.

When she entered the locker room, she saw a room with a wall of lockers, a few benches, and a rack of neatly folded uniforms. She approached the uniform stacks, picked up one in her size, and looked at the piece of clothing. The uniform in question was a navy UNSC jumpsuit with a re-patched with the inn's logo. With its grey and blue colors, it still retained some of its military essence.

Kira changed into her new uniform and cleaned herself up a little. She then looked into the mirror at her new clothing, unaware that in the future, she will don a similar uniform under completely different circumstances.

October 25th 2561 [Unknown Time]

Location: An underground section of Nar Shaddaa

Inside its dark corridors, feces and oil covered the pipes and floor. Pests of the moon commune in these dark tunnels. Silence was in great abundance save for some small squeaks and dripping water. This silence was quickly extinguished as a young man ran down the darkened hall with a M6C SOCOM and a display headset.

"Alpha Actual, this is Alpha-03. Alpha is compromised. I repeat, Alpha is compromised. Requesting evac now!" Alpha-03 said.

Imperial troopers rounded the corner and started firing their blasters. Alpha-03 responded by firing his own weapon a few times. He was able to take out two troopers, but it wasn't enough.

"Alpha-03, this is Actual. Where is Alpha Leader?"

"Alpha Leader is down. Alpha-02 is getting Alpha Leader to rendezvous point as I as he speak."

As he went through a blast door, he threw proximity mine behind him and shot the door override. The door slowly lowered and his pursuers triggered the explosive. An audible thump echoed and the door locked into place. 03 kept on running ahead and not looking back. Meanwhile at the blast door, the metal door started to glow slowly at one point. As it got brighter, the familiar hum of a light saber became audible and molten metal started to drip from that spot.

Alpha-03 arrived at the air shaft extraction site, where a wounded man and a young woman waited with M7Ss in their hands and taken cover behind a raised vent.

"How far behind are they?" the woman asked.

"Managed to block them at the last junction. Should hold them for a while." 03 answered. "How's Leader?" 03 asked in a worried tone.

"Barely holding on." 02 answered in a worried tone.

The radio crackled to life.

"Alpha, this is Pelican Charlie-14. ETA 5 minutes."

"Copy, Charlie-14. 5 minutes." 02 responded.

"I don't think we have five minutes, 02." 03 said as he spotted troopers emerging from the once blocked off tunnel.

03 grabbed Lead's M7 and started firing away.

As soon as the first few troopers fell, the main squad ran forward, spraying and praying. This tactic proved futile as they were quickly mowed down by the hail of bullets provided by both 02 and 03. Although it looks like they will survive the onslaught, their supply of ammunition is rapidly diminishing.

"Charlie-14, where the hell are you?" she yelled into the radio.

"Coming down the rabbit hole right now, Alpha. Standby." Charlie-14 answered in a calm tone.

Suddenly, the Pelican appeared from the dark abyss above Alpha. With its hydraulic ramp open, the gunner was able to use his turret to provide much needed support for Alpha. Shell casings from the turret steadily fell to the ground as the turret man fired long steady bursts into the entryway. When the transport was hovering about a yard above the ground, Alpha slowly climbed aboard.

"Welcome aboard, Alpha." the pilot greeted.

"Thanks." 02 responded. "For a minute there, I thought we were-"

Her comment was cut short as the gunner hollered, "Oh crap!" as he kept on firing at the passageway.

The ONI Team turned around and saw the source of the Marine's worry. A crimson line of light slowly grew nearer and nearer from the metaphoric "anthill."

"Pilot! Get us out of here!" 03 screamed as he fired with the Marine.

As the Pelican started to ascend, the light saber flew towards the Pelican's troop bay like a boomerang.

The soldier frantically tried to deflect the incoming energy blade with a fury of bullets, but it proved futile. It sliced through a part of the ramp, the gun, and its unfortunate operator's legs with ease. A second later, the operator fell down along with his weapon, leaving only his feet in the compartment. In the wake of its carnage, the Sith weapon continued into the ceiling of the troop bay, carved up a hole in it, and flew back to the saber's owner.

"Go! Go! Go!" the pilot screamed at his machine.

The hulking Pelican flew upwards at a faster speed and eventually disappeared into the darkness.

The hooded figure emerged from out of the shadows and slowly approached the downed Marine with light saber drawn. Following the Sith, Imperial troopers ran in and pointed their weapons on their enemy. Having fallen about four-stories and had his legs cut off, he quickly became unconscious.

"Transport him to Imperial Intelligence. Alert the reactionary group." the Sith commanded with his rough voice.

**Author's Note:** The first chapter with actual action in it. I hope you all enjoy it and please express your opinions about it. Critical review helps. Also for those who want to know where Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 is, he will make an appearance in about two chapters later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**November 26th, 2534 3:00 PM**

**New Alexandria, Reach**

Inside a taxi, Mike Lee looked at the few pamphlets that he received since arriving from the spaceport. Something to read to pass the travel time. So far news of the war hasn't affected the Inner Colonies that much. From looking outside, it seems that the civilian life is just carrying on with their lives. Heroic tales of aliens vs. humans. Humanity winning. Truth be told, it is a slow losing fight. The Covenant are slowly destroying colony after colony. It wouldn't be long until they arrive at Earth. Not if he had something to do about it.

"We are almost at your destination, sir." the cab driver said.

"Okay." Lee stated as he continued to stare outside.

"You must've done something pretty bad to have been requested there."

"Why do you think that?"

"Didn't you hear those conspiracy theories and rumors around those guys?"

"You mean those? I wouldn't doubt that they have some stuff like that."

"So why are you going there?"

"Sorry, I don't know. Even if I knew, it would be classified anyway. Even if I told you why, they would probably will take us into some unknown facility to erase our memories or something."

"Could they do that?"

"Given their work, I wouldn't doubt it."

"Anyway, sir, we're here," the driver finally announced. "Good luck."

His passenger only nodded and exited out of the vehicle.

Mr. Lee stood at the steps of the ominous Olympic Tower. The Crown Jewel of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Mike entered the mysterious ONI facility in New Alexandria. Anyway, he started looking around the lobby. In the center of the chamber was the Office of Naval Intelligence logo. Around it was a few communication terminals and benches. Mike then looked up to see the enormous hologram of Reach floating in the middle of the cavernous room. After, he walked towards the receptionist and spoke.

"Hello, I…"

"Twentieth floor, take a right, and then enter room 46." the lady interrupted as she kept looking at her console.

"But I didn't…." Lee tried to reply.

"We know who you are Staff Sergeant. Just don't keep him waiting." the receptionist elaborated.

_Right, definitely typical ONI. Just like I remember. _Mike thought.

He walked towards the nearest elevator and pushed the button. Immediately, the doors opened and a few people occupied the space.

"Excuse me." Mike said as he entered.

Lee pushed button number twenty and just stood there. He looked at his fellow elevator occupants as he kept his mind busy. The elevator music was rather interesting. It seems to be the that old pop music that's been going around. Kind of a revival or something. Anyway, he almost missed his floor while reflecting.

On the twentieth floor, he walked to the right and approached room 46.

He turned the knob and pushed forward.

"Hello?" Mike asked as he peeked in.

It was a darkened room with a dim light shining on the conference table.

"Hello, Staff Sergeant Lee," a man at the table answered. "Please sit."

"Is that an order, sir?"

"No, more of a request."

Mike stepped towards the conference table.

"I don't believe we met before." Mike stated as he leaned on a chair.

"No, we haven't, I am Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose. I know of your reputation."

"Really? I guess there is a file somewhere with that ONI compiled somewhere."

"There is one, but I haven't read it. I requested your reassignment because an associate of mine recommended you."

"May I ask who recommended me, sir?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"You're right. I don't, sir."

"Anyways, board the UNSC New York," Ambrose gestured to the folder on the table, "and read this packet during the trip."

"You still didn't tell me why I am being reassigned." Lee elaborated.

"Due to your background and expertise, you are being assigned to train a new group of soldiers in the various subjects that you specialize in."

"Just who are these soldiers am I training anyway?" Mike said as he picked up the package.

"Sorry, I cannot tell until you board the ship. All I could say is that it plays a vital part of the war and you are now under my command."

"Sir, when's it leaving?"

"Tomorrow, noon. Don't be late."

"See you there, sir." Lee replied.

* * *

**October 26, 2561 3:00 AM Local Time**

**Seasons Pillar Inn, Nar Shaddaa**

"I told you, this one goes there, that one goes there." Kira yelled as she and her colleagues try to fix the speeder car in the inn's garage. About a month after she was employed, Kira encouraged her Evocii friends to try to get jobs at the inn. Mike was a bit hesitant at first, but after a week, he complied on letting Enaq join. Now they are trying to fix a problem with the speeder. Lately, it was causing a few problems after the last couple supply runs.

"Maybe we need to look at the manual." Enaq replied.

"No wait, I got this." she muttered.

"You don't even know what you are doing."

"Sure I do. I just have to disconnect the regulator from the reactor and reconnect whatever this is." She waved the cable in the air. "Should be plain and simple." she retorted as she did the task.

As she did that, the reactor sparked a bit then started to hum like it normally did.

"You see. Told you it would work." she declared.

Then as if on cue, the vehicle's reactor started to hum louder and with more frequently.

"Is it supposed to hum like that?" Enaq observed.

Kira picked up a wrench nearby and just whacked at the reactor.

"There problem solved." she announced as the reactor's humming slowed down.

Lee went about his normal duties as usual. Tending to the customers, listening to various chatter, checking up on field teams, and so forth. What wasn't usual is that Alpha Team hasn't reported in.

Mike went over to his operations console and tried hailing the team.

"Alpha Team, this is Command, what is your status? Over."

Nothing but static.

"Alpha, this is Command. Please respond."

Still static.

"Erin?" Lee asked.

Erin appeared right on the console.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you do anything about this interference?"

"Let me look. One moment." Erin responded as she twirled some virtual numbers on her pedestal. "Okay, try it now."

"Alpha, this is Command. What is your status? Over."

Receiving Transmission, the console shown.

"Command, *crackle* has been compromised. I repeat, Alpha has been compromised. Seems they found out."

"Alright, proceed to exfiltration off planet and wait at rendezvous."

"Copy that, Alpha out."

_This new development is bad. _Lee thought._ It seems that our cover has been leaked to the Imperials. I need to close up shop now and alert the field teams._

"Erin, you know what you need to do."

Erin nodded as she spoke.

"Yes, I do Lieutenant. I have already notified the teams. Bravo is en route from their prior mission."

"Alright, tell them prepare to use Exfil Plan 14. I will make the preparations."

"Done."

A knock from the door was heard and Mike quickly shut off the holographic interface.

* * *

"My Lord, we have confirmed signal from the interlopers. It appears that the meddlers took the bait. Tracking the signal." an Imperial agent stated.

"It is as my master predicted. After many months of preparation, we have succeeded." a dark rough voice said.

"It appears that the signal was halted before the source was triangulated, my lord. But we have a rough area of where it was."

"Excellent, send in Imperial Intelligence."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, life intervened and I became distracted and busy. Doctor Who, TF2 Mann vs Machine, back at school, homework, and various stuff that I do rather not get into. Anyways, I need new characters for the story. Just send your submissions in through the reviews. Include name, species, gender, personality, appearance, and suggested gear and clothing. And as always, please provide positive constructive reviews and comments. And if there is any mistake or problem in the story, send them through private messages.**


End file.
